


Double Date

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully's birthday dinner.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Double Date by Halrloprillalar

From: Halrloprillalar <>  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for Scullyslash, elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
SPOILERS: None.  
RATING: NC17, maybe, for F/F rockin' good times.  
SUMMARY: Scully/Holly. Scully's birthday dinner.  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
NOTE: Scully gets *two* birthday fics from me this year. This one is fluffy, instead of angsty. If you missed the other, it's at my site: http://members.tripod.com/~prillalar/fic/fic.html  
February 23, 1999

* * *

DOUBLE DATE  
by Halrloprillalar <>

"They're late." Holly crossed her arms and tapped her fingernail on the bar. Scully thought she looked especially attractive when she was miffed. The short red dress didn't hurt either.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Scully sipped her drink and ran a finger over the back of Holly's hand. She was rewarded with a smile and little finger play.

"Dana, remind me again why we're here and not at home? I was going to draw you a bubble bath and ply you with wine while I painted your toenails."

"I told you, Mulder wanted to take me out on my birthday. I was so shocked he'd remembered, I said yes before I thought." She rubbed her thumb over the soft skin on the back of Holly's hand. "But I'm free tomorrow..."

Holly's tongue showed just a little between her parted lips and she leaned closer to Scully, her dark hair falling across her cheek. Scully took a deep breath. Then Holly straightened. "There they are."

Mulder, looking his usual sharped dressed self, and Byers, quite attractive in a charcoal suit and subdued tie, stood at the entrance to the lounge area.

"Come on, Dana, we can still slip out the back."

Scully just grabbed Holly by the wrist and tugged her off the chair. They met the men halfway into the room.

"Ladies." Mulder nodded suavely. "You both look ravishing."

Especially Holly, Scully thought, but she just smiled her thanks.

Byers held out his hand to her. "Many happy returns of the day, Agent Scully."

She took it. "It's good to see you when there's not some crisis to solve."

Mulder did the honours. "Holly, John Byers, professional conspiracy theorist and computer expert. Byers, Holly Tennant, Bureau file clerk and reigning heavyweight champion."

Holly laughed and shook Byers' hand. He smiled, but raised an eyebrow. Mulder interpolated, "Holly's the one who, uh, beat up Skinner."

"He still looks a little jumpy when I meet him in the halls," Holly said.

"Mulder, is our table ready?" The sooner they ate, the sooner she could take Holly home and have her wicked way with her.

In answer, he offered her his arm. Scully shared an amused glance with Holly, then the women allowed themselves to be escorted into the dining room. Scully found herself seated next to Mulder and across from Holly.

Dinner progressed well. Mulder had an apparently inexhaustible fund of entertaining stories, Byers could converse intelligently on almost any topic, and Holly was at her vivacious best. Two glasses of wine and a bowl of vichyssoise and Scully was feeling no pain.

Then she began to notice Mulder. He was behaving in an oddly solicitous manner, keeping her glass filled, checking that her meal was fine, listening intently whenever she spoke. It was puzzling.

Scully caught Holly's eye over the table and indicated Mulder with her glance, questioning with her eyebrows. Holly pursed her lips, then gave a little shrug, before turning to tease Byers about something he'd just said.

Sure, fine, ignore me, she thought and turned her attention to her prime rib. Then she felt a stockinged foot sliding up her calf, pausing to massage the inside of her knee, then pushing slowly along her thigh. Scully glared at Holly, but her tormentor was carefully looking away. The foot slipped higher and Scully found that she was spreading her legs a little to accommodate it. Holly's toes were extremely agile and Scully felt that old black magic twisting her up inside.

"Scully, are you OK?"

Who the hell was that? Oh, Mulder, right. "I'm fine, Mulder."

"You just look a little flushed."

Not to mention soaking wet, she thought.

Holly turned from Byers and leaned across the table. "You know, you do look a little...warm. Why don't you go freshen up?"

Scully met the dark eyes that sparked to her own. "I think I'll do that. Join me?"

"I will." Holly smiled and her lips promised Scully everything and more. "Sorry boys, this is a girl thing. Be good while we're gone."

They made it back into the ladies' room and found it blessedly empty.

"Holly, you little bitch!" Scully laughed and ran her fingers over a creamy cheek.

Holly closed in on Scully. "I'm bad, very bad."

Scully's head was light with wine and excitement and Holly's hands around her waist. "Very bad."

"And I'm not done yet." Holly pushed and they fell back into a stall, laughing and clinging to each other. She locked the door.

"Not here." Scully felt Holly's hand slide around the back of her neck and leaned into the touch.

"Here, Dana, or out there." Holly kissed her swiftly. "Which will it be?"

"Here, then." Not that it would take very long if Holly were half as aroused as she was already. They fell to, taking short hungry mouthfuls of each other, tasting the leeks and wine and heat. Scully wound one hand into Holly's hair and found her breasts with the other, fondling one than the other. Holly's hands were all over Scully, down her breasts, up her sides, down her back to cup her buttocks, then under her skirt, to the hottest, darkest part of her.

"Fuck these pantyhose," Holly muttered against Scully's neck. "God, Dana, you're wet. I hope that's for me and not Mulder."

Scully began to laugh and their bodies shuddered against each other. Then Holly found her all-too-ready clit and the laugh strangled in her throat. Oh, she was close already, so close, arching her back against the wall so close oh god so coming spinning biting coming oh. Oh.

Her bones were water and she held Holly's shoulders until her balance returned. Then she plunged her tongue into Holly's mouth and reached up under the little red dress, and made her lover come so hard she shook.

Then they fixed their makeup. "Happy birthday, Dana." Holly ran her fingers through Scully's hair, gently smoothing it. Scully watched them both in the mirror and wished they had time to do it all again.

Back at the table, they ate demurely, laughed when appropriate, and smiled at each other at every opportunity. They shared a chocolate mouse for dessert and when Holly licked the last bits off the spoon, Scully thought she'd never make it home.

Finally, the coffee was drunk and the bill was paid and Byers, always the gentleman, went to the coat check as the others walked to the lobby.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Mulder." Scully smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked surprised. "I know we have to work in the morning, but the evening doesn't have to end just yet..."

Scully looked at Holly. Holly looked at Scully. Mulder looked at both of them.

"Sorry, I'm going home with Holly."

He gaped. "But what about...Byers?"

Scully smiled. "I thought he was *your* date, Mulder." Another gape. "Or are some possibilities too extreme for you?"

Mulder managed to close his mouth before Byers returned with the coats. Scully thanked him and Holly gave him a dazzling smile.

As she slipped her overcoat on, Scully thought she saw Mulder look appraisingly at his friend, but she wasn't sure.

Then she and Holly walked out into the night, arms around each other's waists.

F I N I S

Was it good for you? Blow your smoke at.


End file.
